Running
by Ahneta
Summary: Hermione was running late. It was worth it anyways. R&R.


Hello. I'm trying to take a break from writing the chapters of "Fateless Banquet." It's not quite finished yet, but with our exams coming along, I don't really have the time to post all the chapters I've done. So, I'll be posting up one-shots from time to time.

Enjoy.

I was running through the halls of Hogwarts. Preparing to help Harry with his second task. Bloody egg just wouldn't open and sound proper, ugh, which means countless nights in the library. Now, don't get me wrong. I mean. I AM Hermione Granger, as everyone knows, book lover, know-it-all, bushy-haired bookworm, and all other stuff I get called. Anyways, you might wanna ask why I'm currently running to the library. Well, you see, I was reading in the common room and didn't notice the time, apparently Harry was nowhere to be found when I asked a fellow Gryffindor, so I assume he's waiting for me patiently at the library, ok, so maybe not that patiently, I was almost an hour late. I told Harry I'll be meeting him at the library, seated by my usual table, by 6:00 p.m. sharp. It's currently 6:48, shoot! Faster Mione! Faster! Ugh, I'm not that well with sports though, it's always been Harry and Ron who were. I was more of the indoors type of person, the only activity I do outdoors is walk and admire the scenery, magic is simply spectacular.

There it is! The doors to the library. Mmmmm, I can smell the books already. Haha! Kidding. As I walked in, I was kind of shocked that the library was quite full, pretty noisy as well though, but of course I see that my table is free, well not really, I guess that's Harry, I mean, I couldn't really see properly with all the people blocking the view. It may be Harry though, he'd be the only one sitting there waiting, he seems to be scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with his head bent down. No time to stand around, I approached him.

"Hey Har-," I was about to say, until Harry, I mean, whoever he is, sat upright. My hand was just about to touch his shoulder, coz I seriously thought he was Harry. Anywho, apparently, this guy isn't Harry, the first thing that came to my mind was,

"That bloody git stood me up! And to think I was gonna help him." Apparently I said that too loud, and the guy who I thought was Harry was turning around to meet me.

"Why hello. You're Hermione Granger right? Well, whoever that bloke was, I do hope I won't be the one receiving his punishment," He chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're Cedric Diggory aren't you?" I say with a nervous laugh. As I took a seat back down.

"Yehp, that's my name," He winked.

I sigh. "There seems to be quite a mix up, you see, this is my usual table at the library and I was supposed to meet Harry to help him with things, but apparently he stood me up, but at first I thought you were Harry, but apparently not. I just hope that bloody git would quit goofing off, see if I help him again." I huffed. Then realized what I just said. I blushed a good shade of crimson, maybe not 'good'.

I heard laughter though, it sounded quite nice and pleasing to the ears too.

"Haha! Granger, it's alright, no need of an explanation, I kinda understand now though. But, what were you going to help Harry with? If you don't mind me asking. Is it about the tournament?," He questioned.

"I WAS going to help Harry with the second task, with finding out the clue and then helping out with whatever the bloody clue would be," I answer back.

"Phew, that's something, but, if you want, I could help you"

"Really? What's the catch?" I questioned, I mean, there's bound to be something he wanted in return, no one would just give off clues easily, except for Harry though, he's just too nice of a bloke not to.

He chuckled, "Granger, there's no catch, although, more like a proposal"

"What do you mean?" My voice sounding very curious.

"Well, here's the deal, I help you with the clue and what you need to help Harry. The only price to pay is a date with me the next Hogsmeade weekend," He said leaning in forward, our faces inches apart.

I gulped inaudibly but nervously.

"That's it?" I try to sound calm, but my heart's caught at my throat. He's CEDRIC DIGGORY! For crying out loud, half, if not all, female students of Hogwarts want to claw at him and claim him as their's. And ironically, here he is, asking me, Hermione Granger, the plain old prude, on a date. Woah.

"Not quite, I don't want just one date though Granger, and I don't want you leaving right after," He added seriously.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts that just transpired in my head.

"I don't quite understand." I say innocently and honestly.

"I mean to say Granger," He started, as he was leaning down closer to my face, "that I want you and me to start seeing each other," He finished, as he was just half and inch away from my lips.

I had a glazed over expression, all coherent thought flying out of my brain. Wow, no boy has ever made me feel like this.

Then I said something that shocked both me and him.

"Is that all Diggory?"

He seemed over the shock, I think he thought I'd be all giddy and stuff. But hey, even if I didn't have coherent thinking, I still knew to be calm.

As realization dawned on him, he grinned broadly, and leaned down.

Finally, our lips touched, and he kissed me with fervent passion, holding me close to him. The library suddenly fell quiet, you could actually hear a pin drop. Silently, I put my arms around his neck and started to play with his copper brown hair. With him still holding me tight, I know that we're bound to let go and breathe any moment.

As I felt the separation of our lips. I was gasping for air, gulping in as much as I can.

As I turned around, and took a good look. All the students had appeared to have watched our little intercourse. Of course, with the most obvious expressions, they had their mouths agape, jaws hanging, shocked expressions. I looked to my right, and there I saw my best friend, Harry Potter, with quite a shocked expression too. All I said was, "It's alright Harry, I forgive you for being late." As I smiled wildly at him.

Then I turned to look at Cedric, he only grinned mischievously, took my hand, and next thing I knew, I was running the halls of Hogwarts again.

Only this time, I think I'm gonna be fine with the whole 'running' idea.

End.

Love it?

Hate it?

Tell me if you guys want a sequel of this ;)

Comments would be very much welcomed and appreciated.

Xoxo,

Ahneta


End file.
